sb69_game_and_animefandomcom-20200214-history
Upper Tune
Upper Tune (アッパーチューン) is a song by Rapezziauto. Lyrics Japanese=空は晴れ渡って　くだらない日々も 今はゴミ箱の中に押し込んで 珍しく朝から　ヒマを持て余した 助手席の君とふたりきり こんな日はくるりの　ハイウェイとか流して 旅に出る理由とか探したり たいがいのことは　曖昧だけれど そばで笑うキミがいた この単純な世界の真ん中で 七つの海を目指した そんな夢物語が 目の前のステージ　待ちわびたSHOW TIME Let's dance in the sound 高鳴る胸のビートが　今 Takes me up so high! Rise up and sing　魅惑の声で Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Give me your clap　ときめくような メロディがEverything's gonna be alright! Change the world　扉開けたら Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Yeah! Here comes my show time Ride these beats with 4x4 Now I take you high more and more So just put your hands over your head Open up your gate! What a grate! Are U up? Stand up! Still time is not up Baby, let's ride out! Play it loud! Hey, commit your body So my turn is going on Let's dance in the sound I can heat up more than you (Ha ha) IA may be jealous of me but We are one of community now My sis goes back to this yksb's Upper Tune Very soon Check and listen! 3.2.1...yeah 都会にそびえるジャングルで 埋もれた宝を探した まぶしい光の波が 瞬間を刻んだ　終わらないSHOW TIME LOVE keep giving it out　クサイ台詞に クラクション鳴らして　Step in Funk it! Shaking the sky　膨らむ声で Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Put your hands up!!　夢のカケラを 集めて弾いた　gonna be a good night Join to the DISCO　心躍れば Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! 鳴り響くサラウンド　ハローハロー アクセル踏み飛ばして　恋を期待してんだ フライング気味の　このメッセージ Let's dance in the sound 高鳴る胸のビートが　今 Takes me up so high! Rise up and sing　魅惑の声で Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Give me your clap　ときめくような メロディが Everything's gonna be alright! Change the world　扉開けたら Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! LOVE keep giving it out　クサイ台詞に クラクション鳴らして　Step in Funk it! Shaking the sky　膨らむ声で Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Put your hands up!!　夢のカケラを 集めて弾いた　gonna be a good night Join to the DISCO　心躍れば Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! |-|Romaji= sora wa harewatatte kudaranai hibi mo ima wa gomibako no naka ni oshikon de mezurashiku asa kara hima o moteamashita joshu seki no kimi to futari kiri konna hi wa kururi no haiwei toka nagashite tabi ni deru riyuu toka sagashi tari taigai no koto wa aimai da keredo soba de warau kimi ga ita kono tanjun na sekai no mannaka de nanatsunoumi o mezashita sonna yumemonogatari ga me no mae no suteeji machiwabita SHOW TIME Let's dance in the sound takanaru mune no biito ga ima Takes me up so high! Rise up and sing miwaku no koe de Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Give me your clap tokimeku you na Merodi ga Everything's gonna be alright! Change the world tobira ake tara Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Yeah! Here comes my show time Ride these beats with 4x4 Now I take you high more and more so just put your hands over your head Open up your gate! What a grate! Are U up? Stand up! Still time is not up Baby, let's ride out! Play it loud! Hey, commit your body So my turn is going on Let's dance in the sound I can heat up more than you (Ha ha) IA may be jealous of me but we are one of community now My sis goes back to this yksb's Upper Tune very soon Check and listen! 3.2.1...yeah tokai ni sobieru janguru de uzumoreta takara o sagashita mabushii hikari no nami ga shunkan o kizan da owara nai SHOW TIME LOVE keep giving it out kusai daishi ni kurakushon narashi te Step in Funk it! Shaking the sky fukuramu koe de Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Put your hands up!! yume no kakera o atsume te hiita gonna be a good night Join to the DISCO kokoro odore ba Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! narihibiku saraundo haroo haroo akuseru fumitobashite koi o kitai shite nda furaingu gimi no kono messeeji Let's dance in the sound takanaru mune no biito ga ima Takes me up so high! Rise up and sing miwaku no koe de Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Give me your clap tokimeku you na merodi ga Everything's gonna be alright! Change the world tobira ake tara Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! LOVE keep giving it out kusai daishi ni kurakushon narashite Step in Funk it! Shaking the sky fukuramu koe de Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Put your hands up!! yume no kakera o atsume te hii ta gonna be a good night Join to the DISCO kokoro odore ba Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! |-|English Translation=The sky clears up, and these trivial days I cram them in the trash can I didn't know what to do with my spare time From this uncommon morning, with you in the passenger seat, just the 2 of us Cruising along the winding highway on a day like this, Looking for a reason for going on such a trip Most things were unclear to me But by my side, you were there laughing In the centre of this simple world, We aimed at the 7 seas Such a pipe dream, On the stage before our eyes, impatiently waiting for the SHOW TIME Let's dance in the sound The throbbing beat in my chest, right now it Takes me up so high! Rise up and sing with a charming voice Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Give me your clap a fluttering Everything's melody Everything's gonna be alright! Change the world when you open the door, Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Yeah! Here comes my show time Ride these beats with 4x4 Now I take you high more and more so just put your hands over your head Open up your gate! What a grate! Are U up? Stand up! Still time is not up Baby, let's ride out! Play it loud! Hey, commit your body So my turn is going on Let's dance in the sound I can heat up more than you (Ha ha) IA may be jealous of me but we are one of community now My sis goes back to this yksb's Upper Tune very soon Check and listen! 3.2.1...yeah When you open the door, In the towering jungle in the city, we searched for buried treasure Waves of bright light ticked away a moment, An endless SHOW TIME LOVE keep giving it out we beep the car horn At stinky comments Step in Funk it! Shaking the sky with a growing voice Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Put your hands up!! we gather up the fragments of our dreams And played them gonna be a good night Join to the DISCO if you dance with your heart Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Echoing surroundings, hello, hello, hello Stepping on the accelerator and soaring, we hope for love This flying message of mine Let's dance in the sound The throbbing beat in my chest Takes me up so high! Rise up and sing with a charming voice Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Give me your clap a fluttering Everything's melody Everything's gonna be alright! Change the world when you open the door Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! LOVE keep giving it out we beep the car horn At stinky comments Step in Funk it! Shaking the sky with a growing voice Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Put your hands up!! we gather up the fragments of our dreams And played them gonna be a good night Join to the DISCO if you dance with your heart Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! English Translation by occaisonalsubs . Chart Information Trivia * The original version of the song has Vocaloids IA and Megurine Luka on vocals, and yksb teamed up with singers MiLO and 31STYLE to do the version in the game. * The original Vocaloid version is on yksb's album Joyride, and a version sung by MiLO, titled アッパーチューン(Retake) is on his compilation album FLASH BACK. The version in the game is available on yksb's iTunes, and a re-recorded version is on yksb feat. MiLOx31STYLE's album Tokyo Trick. Category:Songs